Elise at Ouran Academy (Hiatus)
by Elise Dawn
Summary: Elise was a normal academic nerd who lived for school, so of course she accepted the scholarship for Ouran Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Only she didn't think that she would be signing up for this crazy ride.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of my new high school and focused most of my attention towards keeping track of my position. It was my first day going to Ouran Academy. To think that I had to move all of the way from the United States of America to Japan just because I accepted a scholarship application for a high school... the only reason I even accepted was because it would help me get into any collage I wanted to, the fact that it was located in Japan was a plus... or a downside depending on how you look at it. At least there as a cheap apartment nearby... I was having to stay by myself because it would have been too expensive for my parents to move just so that I could go to school, and besides I liked coming home to a quiet silence and not having to worry about my music being loud, or someone seeing my fake mask slip or being caught awake in the middle of the night. In fact I loved being alone, working alone. My favorite things to do are to read, write, and listen to music... usually alone. The only people that I considered to be friends were all still in Georgia. In fact there were only a few of then, most of which were met through church, none of which were met through school. I considered school to be like a job, not a social event. I again looked down at my map, then at my watch.

My next class was just down this hall, and I would get there with around five minutes to spare. In that time I would snag a seat front and center, introduce myself to the teacher, and hopefully get on their good side. All part of my master plan for getting high grades to be able to get into the best possible collage. I arrived at the classroom.I tried the door and found it to be locked. Why would it be locked? My next class was _Honors Biology_ in classroom ' _Biology Lab 2_ ' and this was ' _Biology Lab 2_ '. I consulted my schedule for confirmation, correct there. I consulted my map, correct there also... so what was the problem? Well I was early so maby the teacher stepped out and locked the door? I guess I could just wait out here. I again looked at my schedule and realized my mistake, I had skipped over the words ' _Lunch Period/Leisure Period_ ' written in the small slot before the class period, I moved my eyes to see the time frame and saw that it took up 2 hours!This school never could cease to amaze me could it? First off having a ten minute transition time! At my old school we had three minutes tops and some teachers started giving out detentions at the two minute mark. Plus you spent most of the day in the same classroom! Other than for Biology I spent my day in one of two classrooms..., then there was this ' _Leisure Period_ ' which at my old school was ' _Study Hall_ '. It seemed like everyone here had way too much free time on their hands.

What did they even do with the time anyways? They definitely did not study, I could see that just by watching how most of them acted in class, they did not read, most of them looked at me like I was an alien when I took out a book to read, and they did not write stories, again they looked at my pens and paper like they were foreign objects. The topic of thought intrigued me, but it was not of any use for me to ponder it. I arrived at the mess hall, No ' _Café_ ',why did they have to use all of these formal jargons, not that it was any of my business. Inside the ' _Cafe_ ' was a wide range of food choices, I looked at the prices, and I'm pretty sure I turned green. Instead of buying something, I sat down at an empty table and started eating my way through my supply of caramel flavored snack bars. After my stomach was filled to a comfortable extent, I took the wrappers and went to throw them away, leaving my stuff at the table. When I got back a group of swooning girls were gathered around the table that I had previously occupied, if it weren't for the fact that the "stuff" I had left behind included my writings and my books, I probably would have left the things behind. I tried to pass through the group, and to go around the group. It turns out hat there were too many to get through and they were gathered around the table on all sides.

I let out a sigh as I tapped one of the girls on her shoulder to get her attention and asked, " I'm sorry, but why are all of you gathered around this table" the girl turned and after she had looked me up and down she smiled and said, "The Host Club, a group of this schools handsome gentlemen, has decided that today they are actually going to eat lunch in the Cafe, and we... are gathered to watch until they go back to the Host club's regular meeting place. Have you ever met the Host club? They are so nice and sweet and..." I tuned her out and quietly said, "I'm sorry but I was sitting here and accidentally forgot my stuff at the table- " she interrupted me, I guess there was nothing wrong with that since I did interrupt her first she said, "Oh this will give me a valid reason to get to the table" she then started shouting "Excuse me, coming through, we need to get something from the table" she had grabbed onto my wrist and was hauling me through the crowd. We stopped in front of the table and everyone was silent, I spoke up saying "Excuse me , but I was previously sitting here and left my stuff" I looked around the table confused and asked, "Was there anything here when you sat down? A shoulder-bag? Paper? Pens? Books?" There were six boys sitting at the table that had perviously sat one girl. There was a petit framed blonde with blue eyes, who sat beside a largely framed dark eyed black haired boy, two light red haired greenish gold eyed twins, a blue eyed rich looking blonde boy, and a black haired boy whose eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses.

The rich blonde answered saying, "I wasn't the first one here, but I'm sorry Princess there was nothing here when I arrived" The boy with the glasses spoke up, "Yes your stuff was here, but I had Haruhi take your things to ' _Music Room 3_ ', I'm Ootori Kyoya by the way, this is-" he was interrupted by the rich looking blonde, "Souh Tamaki-" then he was interrupted by the petit blonde, "You can call me Honey and this is Mori" he gestured towards the silent giant beside him, next to speak up were the twins, the first one said, "I'm Hikaru" and the second said, "I'm Kaoru" then in unison they said, "We're the Hitachiin twins" I noticed that Hikaru's voice was slightly deeper that Kaoru's voice. Just then the crowd parted and the girls were drooling over... another girl? The girl was cross-dressing as a male, but was clearly a female. Oh well, it was her choice to have that kind of life style... and I kind of envied her, she could pull it off really well... NO! I did not envy her, my cross-dressing and cos-playing days were over and done with. I was perfectly content being exactly who and what I was. I looked back at the table and decided that it would be polite to introduce myself and said, "Ok, I guess, nice to meet you I'm-" Ootori interrupted stating, "Dawn, Elise, middle class, raised in Georgia, USA, your parents are still in America, your current residency is an apartment building about five blocks from here, and you are currently working at a department store which provides money for bills and food, your parents are helping to pay for your education, your a writer and love to read books."

I stared as him and simply asked, "Where is 'Music Room 3', I need to get my stuff" Ootori smirked at me and said, "You can follow us once we're done eating, Haruhi can you pull up an extra chair for Elise" he had been looking at the cross-dressing girl, Haruhi, he now turned to me and said, "I hope it's okay if I address you by your given name I have heard that in your culture people commonly address others by their given name" I nodded confused as to why it mattered, he motioned for me to take a seat which just so happened to be positioned beside him, not that I cared. I sat with a sigh and noticed that all of the girls were staring at me, the stares made me slightly uncomfortable, but I brush the feeling off instead I looked around the table at the boys, I decided to classify Haruhi as a boy until I confronted her about it in private. I asked, "Do any of you have a book I could read, or paper I could borrow for now?" Everyone other that Haruhi and Ootori stared at me and gaped, Ootori answered "No, I don';t have any extra paper on me, or any reading material, and I am the only one here that ever carries those supplies, exept for Fujikoa, but I doubt he has any on him" Fujioka or Haruhi, shook his head, and I nodded, I heard Haruhi mutter under his breath "Good for her, he probably would have charged her interest, she got a lucky break that time." I didn't comment, but I speculated that something similar had happened to him previously.

I remained silent until Honey looked over at me and asked, "Did you have anything to eat Eli-chan?" I looked over at him as he jumped into my lap , I looked down at him and he almost looked... cute? "Yes, Honey" well that sounded weird " I ate a couple of snack bars for lunch." Again everyone, other that Haruhi and Ootori stared at me in shock, I looked around and against my better judgement stated "What is something wrong with my eating habits?" It was than that Honey started to cry and through his sobbing said, "Thats all you eat? That must be hard for you." Souh started to shed a few tears saying "You poor thing, having to live off of such distasteful food" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on each other and started sobbing loudly, Hikaru started "Thats so tragic- Kaoru interjected "that you were raised-" then they finished together in unison "-in such a poor way to think that to be normal." I noticed that Haruhi rolled his eyes at the comments like he had been in this position before, but he didn't add a comment. Ootori smirked and a hint of evil went into his gaze as he said, "You can have the rest of my lunch" he was currently eating a large plate of various seafood varieties which made the offer tempting but instead I replied, "No thank you, I appreciate the offer but my lunch was large enough" I didn't mention the fact that I didn't like being in debt to others, especially rich people, they are the ones who usually take things way to far.

I sat and observed their reactions and behaviors, Ootori didn't push the subject and no one continued on that train of thought or well conversation. I can't tell what others are thinking. Instead, the twins began to cuddle, Mori was looking at honey in a protective way, Tamaki began to flirt with Haruhi, Haruhi was ignoring him and eating a sandwich, Honey was sitting on my lap and was currently eating cake and sweets, and Ootori was... staring at me? No, just looking at me and blinking once every three or four minutes, yeah not very creepy, Sarcasm. I decided to stare back at him and a staring contest commenced. I let him blink once and the contest started, he apparently sensed that I was challenging him because eight minutes later we were still staring, five minutes later he blinked, and I won with my extraordinary honed staring skills. He started laughing and for some strange reason I laughed too. I then asked "Are any of you going back to the music room yet? I kind of need my stuff." Ootori's ''cool' expression for lack of a better word, returned and he said, "Haruhi and I will take you there", Haruhi then nodded and got up, I noticed that he had leftovers that he tucked into his bag. They walked to the door and I went to follow them.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around and most of the girls in the room were swooning at the boys and glaring at me, or they were completely ignoring the male's presence. We walked down, or well up to the music room. When they opened the door a breeze of roses came out. Ootori ushered me inside, then Haruhi and he followed. Ootori looked at Haruhi and said"let her find her things alone, you may not help her, and you know what will happen if I help." I watched the exchange and then, started looking for my stuff... I found my bag laying on the couch, but I couldn't find my books, or papers, or pens I had to. I even checked inside of my bag before I started looking for them. Ootori smirked and said, "Do you need my help yet?" I looked at him and replied, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure I can find my stuff by myself" I continued searching then stopped, I looked back through my bag and started checking what was there and what was absent. I had enough pens and paper. I even had a book which was what I wanted... but my previously written work and the books that I was currently reading were absent. I had looked everywhere exept..."Um... Haruhi right? Did you keep my stuff with you? " Haruhi looked at Ootori and shook her head, I sighs in quiet resolve. I walked over to Ootori and said, "What are you planning to get in return for your help?" He glanced at me and replied, "You finally asked for my help." He walked to a corner where a computer monitor was set up with pillows set around it. The presence of the curtains made it seem like a separate room-like area. Ootori went over to one of the walls and reached into a slot placed near the corner. When he retracted his hand he was holding one of my father's Sci-fi novels, one of my mother's Supernatural-Action-Adventure novels, and a group of papers clipped together that I recognized as my work. He walked over to me and said, "I found the rest of your stuff, you now have to attend the Host Club for the rest of the year, help me keep the club running, and I have licensing to anything you publish while you are attending Ouran Academy ".

I stared at him processing tho then said, "What is the Host Club?" Haruhi replied "An annoying, time consuming , club in which 'handsome boys' flirt and romanticize with females" "Ok, what do you mean by help you?" Ootori replied "Count finances, help with guests, help with paperwork, background checks, those kinds of things, and before you ask anything you try to publish will automatically go under the Ootori name, if it is 'fan-fiction' then my family will reserve the rights to any 'OCs' 'AUs' or things of that nature, actual books will be published and my family's name will hold all rights to the work". I looked at him and said, "Thats going a little overboard isn't it?... and what about my previous work?" Ootorialmost looked shocked by the reaction"That is not going overboard, and your previous work is already in your name, my family would be unable to claim those... unless you allow us to publish the books, also my family will only hold the licensing and rights, you will still be credited as the author, there is nothing unfair, out of line, or overboard about any part of this arrangement." I thought it over and then asked, "When do you want me to start attending the club, what is the time frame, and what will I be expected to do?" Ootori replied "Now, during any breaks, and all you haver to do is sit and enjoy yourself" Just then the rest of the Host club walked into the room. Ootori walked over to them and they started talking. The twins kept giving me evil glances, and once they were finished the twins each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me into another room which was filled with clothes.

They put a dress into my arms and said, "You have five minutes to change before we come back in" I nodded and they left. The dress in my hands was a long baby blue silk gown that would stop around my knees when I put it on. It had a white lace design starting from the waist and the dress was sleeveless. I quickly put the dress on and walked out with my school uniform folded in my hands, once the twins saw me one took my uniform and the other ushered me back into the room. Once the other twin came in they pulled out a make-up kit. I tried to get away. I hated make-up, but I had never been the strongest person out there and they soon had me sitting in a chair that you would commonly find at a hair salon. They started practically painting my face and remodeling my hair. After they were finished they put me in front of a mirror. My pale skin now looked unblemished and my brown hair was curled and framed my face. My blue eyes seemed brighter with the absence of having 'shadows' under my eyes. I was still confused as to why I was dressed up, but I went with it. I complied as they led me out of the room and put on the heels they gave me. The group excluding Ootori, Mori, and the twins gasped at what I was wearing, even the girls seemed envious, yes there were now girls in the room. The twins were clapping as if they were proud of their creation. Mori just gave me a fleeting smile, and Ootori waved me over to him.

He was sitting in the corner where my stuff had been hidden, he motioned to a pillow for me to take a seat. My stuff had been moved into the area so I reached into my bag and got my glasses. I didn't have bad eye sight, and I could see fine without them but having them on gave me a since of security. They weren't prescription,the lens only blocked uv-rays, but the thin black rectangular framed glasses had belonged to my mother and had been kept in pristine condition. I was usually found wearing them. Ootori seemed to give off a small smile when I put them on. Once I did I found that everything was magnified or blurry. I realized that the lens were prescription and quickly took them off and examined them. This pair had sharper corners and was connected with real silver. My pair had slightly rounded corners and was connected with metal. Ootori was the only one who had access to my stuff that had glasses. I went over to him and asked, "May I please have my glasses back, you wouldn't be able to see using them anyway." "How do you know that these are yours and those are mine?" "Because, mine are rounded like what you are currently wearing, and yours had sharper corners earlier. Also you can afford silver, someone of your status would never get glasses with metal corners, these have silver, and these have concave lenses for nearsightedness, and the ones you are wearing aren't prescription, just uv-ray protected." He nodded and took his glasses from me and put them on, but he didn't return my pair, instead he put them into a desk draw and said, "They are not prescription so you do not need them now. I will give them back after the club is over."

I sighed and nodded before stating "When is the club going to end, I have Biology and I can't wear this." I motioned to the dress. Ootori looked at his watch and said, "We have another hour, I'll tell you ten minutes before hand so you can change, may I see your schedule?" I gave him the sheet of paper that had my classes written on it, he looked over it and said, "From now on I will escort you to all of your classes because our sceduals match completely, you will also sit beside me in all of these classes" I nodded my head in agreement but he continued talking saying, "If you fail to comply I have a very large military and police force under my command, and if you even think of leaving Japan without my consent, well lets just say that if I choose to do so I could start the next World War." I gulped realizing the extent to which he was willing to take this. I nodded in frightened understanding and sat there silent and he turned to his computer. Shouh then came in and said, "Your white as a sheet princess, is there something I, your prince, can help you with to feel better?" Ootori looked up from his work and said, "Tamaki, she's fine, she probably wouldn't want your help anyway "I looked at the two boys and after a moment, smiled at Shouh and said "There's nothing wrong Shouh, I'm sorry if I bothered you." Shouh looked shocked and said "You don't have to call me Souh, you can call me Tamaki, or as some people do, king" Ootori interjected "No one called you 'king' Tamaki exept for in your head" tamaki stated "But Haruhi calls me king" Haruhi came in and said, "That was one time Tamaki-senpia, and that will never be repeated. Ever." I looked at Haruhi and said, "May I please speak with you... alone?"

He nodded and walked into the dressing room and I followed. Once inside I closed the door and looked at haruhi as I asked "Why are you cross-dressing?" Haruhi looked startled at my question but stated, "Well I was going to be found out anyway.. How could you tell I am a girl?" I looked at Haruhi thinking on how much to disclose, "I was a cross-dresser, it was fun at the time but... well because of that I am more aware of a person that is a boy, and one trying to be a boy, so again why are you cross-dressing?" Haruhi looked away and said, "I broke a vase that was worth eight- hundred million yen, they, the host club, thought I was a guy and made me host to pay off the debt, they figured out that I was a girl but I had already hosted so for some reason they wanted that gender fact to be swept under the rug, so now I cross-dress." It was then that the door opened and the twins walked in. Each one grabbed one of my arms and silently led me out of the room and led me over to the couch, the other members of the club were staring at the twins. Haruhi exited behind me and we were made to sit on the couch.

The twins spoke in unison as they addressed Haruhi, "How could you let this happen? Now if she tells you won't be able to be a member of the host club." They then addressed me "You cannot tell anyone Haruhi's secret, if you do Kyoya will get involved, and we will tell everyone YOUR secret." I stared at them and glanced at Ootori "By getting Ootori involved-' Ootori interjected stating "I have excellent sources , and it would be quite easy to find pictures, letters, emails, or personal data of any sort... or they might be referring to my police and military power, both options would defiantly hinder you from any sort of high-class position." I looked at Haruhi "I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway. As far as I'm concerned your a girlish looking guy,, but still a guy." I then got up and said"Ootori-" "Kyoya" "Okay, 'Kyoya', how long before I need to change out of this dress" Kyoya looked at his watch and looked around the now pretty much empty room, "You can change now if you want to, the twins will help you get that makeup off if you don't want to wear it, although the twins are probably holding your clothes hostage" he pointed to Hikaru, who was slightly taller than Kaoru. Hikaru was holding a small black bag in a death lock. Kaoru was beside him holding an identical bag in an identical position, they were both grinning evilly.

I walked over to where I had deposited my stuff, the bags and supplies had been left alone, but my clothes, and shoes, were missing. I looked back at the twins and tried, "May I please have my uniform and shoes back" They glanced at each other, then back at me, Hikaru said, "Not until you guess the correct bag" Kouru continued "Both bags have school appropriate clothes and shoes" Hikaru added "One has your uniform and shoes" Kaoru continued "and the other" they stated in unison "has an outfit of our own creation" Hikaru continued "Whatever is in the bag is what you have to wear" I sigh and turned back to my stuff. I reached into one of the bags and pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants, a long sleeve white tee-shirt, a gray short sleeve tee with my youth ministries name on it, a pair of purple and gray tennis shoes , and two hair bands. I gathered the items into my arms and went into the dressing room. I came out with my short hair in a tom-boy bun, my youth ministry tee bunched around my stomach and tied on one side, with the white tee shirt underneath, and tucked into my gray sweats that gathered at my ankle just over the tennis shoes. I had washed all of the makeup off, everyone was staring at me as I gathered my bags.

One of the host club's guests walked in, she stared at me and said "I didn't realize that there was a new host, and a handsome one at that" I quickly looked down at what I was wearing, then realized, it was my hair. I looked like a boy when I wore my hair up like that. I quickly took the bun out and stated , "Sorry but I'm a girl, and I'm not part of this club" Just then the club stepped in front of me and said "He's just kidding, he's a guy, and he is the newest host!" Well that is what Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins said. Mori and Honey just stood there blocking her view while Haruhi whispered in my ear, "Just go with it for now, you might want to put your hair back up." I sighed and fixed my hair back and I was pushed torwards the girl by one of the twins. I remembered that the club members 'romanticized' with girls so I let my 'cross-dressing instincts' kick in.

I held out my arm to her while smiling at her and escorted her to a seat. I sat down across from her and continued to smile faintly. I started the conversation "Hello miss, what is your name?" She smiled and let out a short bought of girlish giggles "You can call me Kari"I continued smiling "Wel Kari you look very lovely today" More giggling "Thank you, this dress really brings out my eye color doesn't it?" I kept smiling "Yes, it really accents your exquisite eyes, which makes your beautiful smile look all the more brighter" She laughed slightly then blushed, "You really know how to talk to girls, almost as if it were a profession" I continued smiling "Oh no, nothing like that, I just had to grow up with a twin sister, and her friends who were like sisters to me, I learned a lot from them" "Who is she?" "Her name is Dawn Elise." "What is your name ?" "My name is Dawn Alex" "Oh thats a nice name, where are you from" "I grew up in America, in the state of Georgia" "What is your next class?" "Oh, I don't go here. My sister does though, I think she has Biology next." "What year is she?" "She is a second-year honors student" "What school do you go to?" "I had to drop out of high school, but I previously went to a school in America before I moved here with my sister." "Oh that is so sweet" she looked at her watch and quickly said "I need to get to class now bye" After she left the host club members just stared at me. I took my bun down and walked over to the twins, "May I please have my uniform back now" Kaoru extended his bag while still staring at me. I quickly went into the dressing room and changed. I was now wearing the standard uniform and I had puffed up my now strait hair.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked out everyone was still in shock, even Kyoya who I had thought would have seen my pictures,. It wasn't my fault that I look like a boy sometimes, and that I can act like a boy. I had been taught how to act like a boy by boys. I walked to Kyoya and picked up my stuff, I looked at him "Are you coming to class?" He snapped out of his shocked state and nodded "Just wait a little while. I'll be done with this in a second," he had been typing on his computer and had now speed up the speed of his fingers. I looked over his sgolder to see what he was working on and I saw pictures of... me? I saw pictures of me at comic-cons dressed as various characters, I saw pictures of me in yearbooks never smiling. I saw pictures I had received through emails, the only school pictures that I ever smiled in, and pictures of my dogs. I even saw personal pictures of me with my friends, actually smiling, well more like beaming. I also saw a collection of my personal data, including the data on my pen name: Elise Evans. I realized that he was looking up my information I sighed. I didn't care that he was doing that as long as he didn't try to get close to me through the information, I sat down and a few minutes later his work was finished and I decided to not question his actions. He looked at me and said, "Are you ready? I'm leaving"

I nodded and followed him out the door. As we walked he threw quite a few questioning, puzzled, and confused glances, eventually I got annoyed "Is there something you want or your confused about?" I kept my tone even and unemotional. He gave me a side glance "Did you ever smile in school? I mean really smile." I glanced at him calculating the best answer "Did you not look at the pictures sent to my email? I did smile, at least a few times." I speed up slightly and tightened my grip on my bag. I could feel his puzzled stare boring into my back. "You only seemed to smile with one group of people and their existence in your life only seems to be evident on one S.D. card. I stopped, I didn't care how he perceived my actions but that card... that card held everything, my pictures, my games, even my stories were stored on that one little card... and he had it. No, no, it was in my bag. I reached inside the outside pocket of my bag and felt around... my coin purse... a wooden cross... a tangle of necklaces... and a few can tabs, no S.D card. I reached inside the inside pocket and found a small black and white floral bag, inside of it I searched through the game cards... no S.D. card... and my 'Art Acadamy' game was missing. I sighed in resignation and put everything back. I turned to Kyoya "What did you do with it?" He started walking and I matched his pace, he remained silent and I sighed before saying "I don't care... just... please return the card before the year is over." He didn't answer and we both remained silent as we walked to the Biology lab.

This time the door was unlocked, and we were early. Kyoya walked over to the teacher who was also present at this time and they started talking. I just stood there waiting for them to finish, so that I could ask where an open seat was located. Their conversation soon escalated to an argument before Kyoya simply pulled out his phone. The teacher's complexion became paler and the argument was over with Kyoya as the winner. I walked to the teacher afterwards and said, "Where do I need to sit?" he looked at me shocked and pointed at Kyoya. I then realized that that was what they had been arguing about, something as simple and unimportant as my seating arrangement. I smiled sadly at the instructor and walked over to Kyoya "Where is an empty seat? A previously empty seat, not one where you forced someone out of it." He looked at me with a dangerous expression on his face as he said "Sit down to my right or I will call the police." I looked at him, I didn't want to argue but taking someone's seat wasn't right "Was someone previously sitting there?" "Yes, Tamaki requested to move his seat from over there to next to me, I just had the annoying pest moved back, it had only been a few days." I looked at him and sighed in defeat as I sat beside him. I noticed that, by the table layout, we would be partnered every time we did paired work... hopefully he would request to work alone. We both sat quietly as students started filling in.

Our desk was in the center of the second row. After a few minutes the bell rang for the period to start, the teacher started asking. Basic synopsis "Working in pairs of two... Cow eye dissection... We have a new student please introduce yourself." I stood up and stated in a soft but projected voice "I am Dawn Elise, you can call me Elise if you want" I quickly sat back down, I wasn't good at talking infrount of crowds. The teacher then said "Prepare your table for the dissection, I will be here if you need help, but other than that you are on your own." I looked around and got the needed supplies. I placed the tray in between us, with the tools, two of each, just above the tray. I got two pairs of gloves and gave one to Kyoya. I then asked, "Do you need an apron, and is there any way to convince him to let us work alone?" He simply said, "An apron would be nice and we are supposed to work together. I sighed as I got the aprons and goggles. I gave him one of each, after I put on the gloves, goggles, and apron I picked up the tray and got the cow eye. We were the first group set up. The teacher came over and asked "Kyoya do you want to work alone?" He said "No" as I said "Yes" he gave me a threatening look and I said "Never mind", the teacher then left, and Kyoya asked "How well are you with working with bodily fluids?"

*This next paragraph contains a brief synopsis of a cow eye dissection, it is not very detailed, but if that type of stuff grosses you out you can skip it.*

I glared at him, picked up the eye with one hand and picked up the surgical scissors. I started cutting the muscle and fat from around the eye being careful to avoid cutting the optic nerve. After the muscle was removed I cut the eye slightly behind the cornea being careful to not cut to deep. I held the eye over the tray where the muscle had been placed. While I was cutting the Aquilus Humor started to come out, after I had cut around the cornea I placed it on the tray with the back of the eye and I looked at Kyoya briefly. I then traded the surgical scissors for twizers and removed the iris from the cornea. I set it down on the tray and put the twizers back. I then reached two fingers into the back part of the eye and removed the lens, I picked the twizers back up and pushed the eye until it was inside-out and removed the retina I then set everything out on the tray and looked at Kyoya, who was staring at me, and I then looked around st the class, everyone was staring at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Even the teacher was staring at me, Kyoya then asked, "Have you done this before?" I answered "Yes in eighth grade my class dissected an eye, we did two dissections, and I worked alone the first time, the second time I worked with a guy... but he mostly helped with removing the fat and muscle... why? Did I do something wrong?" Everyone was staring tame seriously, what did I do wrong now. The teacher spoke up, "You worked alone... and did the procedure perfectly... the FIRST time?" I looked at him "Yes sir, well many not perfectly, but I did follow the steps shown to us the day before," "Day before? Not the day of?" "No my science teacher had decided that watching a video of a disection with instructions was enough, besides if she had had to give instructions, no one would have finished the dissection." He continued to stare until Kyoya asked , "Will that dissection go towards my grade, or will I need to get my own eye?" The instructor said "Your choice, either get a one-hundred without working or with working, it's up to you" Kyoya nodded, sat down, took out his notebook, and started writing, I asked, "Are we doing anything else?" The teacher said, "No" I nodded, sat down, got out a ton of louse-leaf collage-ruled paper, and started writing.

After a few minutes Tamaki, who had previously been absent, decided to walk into the room, completely unnoticed by the instructor and the class, well not unnoticed, just not acknowledged, he started to walk to my seat, saw me, smiled, and walked over to his old seat. I think I was the only one who saw the smile though. Why would he smile at me for taking his seat? I pushed the question back out of my mind and started writing again. After about fifteen minutes Kyoya took out his computer and started typing, all the while the teacher made no comment and helped everyone else. By the end of the class no one else had finished. When the class ended I gathered my papers back into my bag and walked out of class, leaving Kyoya to gather his things, as I made my way to the next class...

I reached it five minutes before class started. I smiled at the teacher and asked, "Are there any seats open in this class?" the instructor stated "The students change seats daily, so anywhere is fine... mostly." I inquired "Do I need to catch up on any pieces of literature?" He shook his head and handed me a piece of paper then stated "This is a list of everything we have read if you are interested in reading any of them, but it is not mandatory." I took the list, smiling, I looked over it and found that I had read... everything, on the list at least, "Is this it, are there any more?" He looked shocked "No, why do none of those look interesting to you?" I answered carefully "No, they are all wonderful masterpieces of literature but... I already read all of these this year, most of them during this past month." He smiled, impressed.I smiled with a apologetic look on my face as i sat in the center seat of the front row. Once seated I took out 'Anne of Green Gables' and started to reread it. Kyoya was the next person to walk in and he sat by me. Of course he was located where if we were to be paired off we would be together, of course. I checked my bag and found that i had left some of the books on the list back in America, I raised my hand and asked "Is it ok if I use an e-reader?"


	4. Chapter 4

The teacher stared at me for a second, after giving Kyoya a quick glance he said "Of corse, do you need it for all of the books?" I looked back over the list and replied "No, less than half I think. I have all of the books in the paper... mostly hard-backs and a few paperbacks, but I left most of then back in America... or well about half... less than half... but it would take too long for shipping, I would be able to have all of the books in a few weeks, and if you give me next terms list I could already have them here and probably read by the time they are needed, sorry for the inconvenience." The teacher looked shocked for a moment before smiling for a second before replying "There is no inconvienyance, your the first person, other than Ootori, of corse, that has shown any interest in literature, neither less owns any of the classics, thank you." I smiled and went back to reading until the class filed in. Turns out we were reading one of the books that I had with me. The class went by with no qualms. Ootori thankfully, did not try to engage me in conversation, or even acnowliged my presence during class. After class I gathered my things, checked my scedual, and cross-referenced my map. My next class was Advanced Programming.

Before I could leave the room i was stopped by the feel of someone...holding my hand? I looked at the crazy person who had the audacity to hold my hand and saw... Kyoya? My shock and confusion must have shown on my face because he explained "You ran off one time when you promised you wouldn't this is the only way to ensure that you keep your promise... or else I will keep my promise" I sighed at the way he was acting, but even though I saw the twisted logic in his actions, and knowing the possible consequences, I jerked my hand out of his grasp. He gave me an unreadable glance as I moved about two steps out of his range, this was a habit of corse so I hadn't really thought of how he would react to me moving way.

He simply continued walking for a minute before saying "Do i make you feel uncomfortable Eli-chan?" I glared at him for a moment "I am not younger than you, nor am I your girlfriend. The way you are acting is illogical and inappropriate... especially in this environment." "You didn't answer my question... and why is it okay for Honey to call you -chan and not me?" I shook my head slightly "Yes, you make me uncomfortable and Honey-sempie is older than me so therefore it makes sense for him to use a honor-fix that imposes his age supremacy over mine and..." I let out a defeated sigh "uh...I don't really care, call me whatever you want... not that you require permission or anything" He sighed.

I noticed that we were mot moving towards ' _Computer Lab 2_ '. "Where are we going?" He didn't look at me, "We have ten minutes before class starts, I figured we could kill some time " he continued down the hallway at the same pace. I pulled out my map to cheek my position, and found that we were headed into an abandoned part of the school... "Where are we going?" This time he ignored me compleatl, I stopped, looked at my map, and started going in the opposite direction, towards Computer Lab 2 for my Advanced Programing class. He stopped, turned around, and grabbed my hand, causing me to halt. He then started walking back in the same direction as before. This time no matter how hard I tried, he never real eased my hand from his death grip.

Eventually he stopped infrount of a diserted classroom. The door opened by itself... no, Tamaki opened it... and rushed out, when he saw us he smiled, but didn't stop to talk. Kyoya was still holding my hand and he walked into the room... dragging me behind him. Inside the room was laid out with one medium sized table in the center of the rom, with a chair on two opposite sides of the table. On the table was a stack of papers in the center and a computer in front of each chair. There were various other things strewn around on tables that were pushed up against the walls.A stack of chairs rested in a corner. No one else was in the room. Kyoya shut the door and released my hand. He then spoke, "This room is used by the Host club as an office, of sorts. Usually only Tamaki or I will use this room. Due to your... role, in the host club, this office will be open for your use. I also expect you to use these provided resources to finish and create more works that are publishable. This room is located beneath music room 3, and can be accessed through a set of stairs that lead up to a trapdoor exit locate in my corner of operation."

I looked at him with a slightly bored expression on my face, "Thank you, may I please go now?" He locked the door... with a key... and placed the key in his pocket. "No, you can spend a few minutes in here." He sat down and motioned for me to take the other seat, I sighed and sat down. I than took out paper and started to write computer programs. My dad had requested that I create a program to replicate a tricorder, therefore I started writing programs for different types of sencors, after three minutes Ootori finally unlocked the door and we went to class. Once we arrived in class we had about two minutes to spare, I quickly went up to the teacher, introduced myself, scored an empty seat near the front of the lab, and got permission to write programs. Kyoya sat beside me. There were four chairs to each table and a high-tech touch screen desktop computer to each chair I was sitting in one of the two seats in our table that was facing the front.


	5. Chapter 5

People gradually started to file into the classroom and soothe class started. The teacher went through a few basic programing warm-ups, and then we were given our class assignment; building and moving a robot... well it was supposed to be the assignment for the weekend, and was thankfully an individual assignment. I quickly decided to work on the basic programing first, then create the robot's body, fix the programing, and then test and twice. After this conclusion was made the teacher announced that pairs of two were allowed. I ignored this announcement and continued to work on the programing. In a matter of minutes I completed the basic outline... completely ignoring the world around me, after I was finished I got up to get supplies for the robot... and was pulled back down by... Kyoya. Who was holding up a complete robot. I gave Kyoya a blank look, got back up, and was pulled down again. Kyoya then said, "We're partners, the instructor thought that you, being new, might need guidance" I sighed and looked at the robot. Kyoya gave it to me. It used a simple two wheel design. The platform that held it together was large enough to hold all of the electronics, but small enough to fit a tight squeeze. I could see that it had various types of sensors. I quickly checked each sensor using a link-cable, and found that they were each appropriately pre-programed. I disconnected the sensors and checked my initial programing, changing details to account for the extra input data variables. After I had fixed the programing I connected the robot's motherboard using the link-cable and turned the robot on. It worked perfectly and not further twitching was required, I smiled at my work and looked at... Kyoya, my smile faded... this was Ouran Acadamy, in Japan not... home. I gave him the robot "Do we need anything else?" "No" "So, what do we do now"

Kyoya picked up the robot and walked over to the teacher. They talked for a minute, Kyoya pointed at me, they talked for another minute, the teacher took the robot, said something to Kyoya, Kyoya nodded and walked back to the desk, sat down, and started typing on his laptop."Oh, by the way we both got perfect grades for this project." I nodded, not that he saw it. i continued to write programs for my dad's project. We were the first group finished, again. The programs were almost finished... and done. I took out my flash drive and replaced it inside my bag. I then took out paper and started writing. The class soon ended and a few people exited the room, according to my schedule I was to stay in Computer lab 2 for both periods, apparently the teacher was the same as well. I also had her for my first two periods in the same room. Four of my classes were in computer lab 2; my first and last two, three were in classroom 2; the second two of the first half of my day and the second class of the second half, only one of my classes were in biology lab 2: for the first class of the second half of my day, and right in the middle of my day was a two hour leisure period. All of my classes were an hour each, with ten minute transition periods, making for a eleven hour school day.

After a few minutes a few students walked in, and the last class of the day, Advanced Creative Literature, began. Our assignment was to write a short story on the computer. I quickly went to work creating a five paragraph introduction to a novel that I was planning to write, of corse formatting it to where it was a short adventure, giving enough to be accepted, and leaving enough out to leave the reader hungry for more. I skipped the planning/brainstorming stage entirely and quickly wrote a draft. I then scanned the document correcting any mistakes that I saw, read through it to see if it made sense, and continued correcting it until it was perfect. The teacher had told the class to come to her once we were finished. I walked up to her and she gave me a flash drive to save the document to. I was also told to create a file labeled with my name to save all of my work under, after after saving the document and returning the flash drive, I continued to write the story and saved it to my own flash drive once I had completed the first chapter, which was an expansion of the short story. The school day soon ended and I quickly picked everything up.

Before I left I turned to Kyoya "May I please have my glasses back?" He reached into his pocket and brought out my mother's glasses. He suddenly looked nervous and uncomfortable for a few seconds before steeling himself. He held the glasses just high enough so that I, being the short petit girl I am , couldn't reach them. "I will return your glasses, on the condition that you accompany me on your way home from school for the rest of the month." I weighed my options, the glasses meant a lot to me but... being slowed down going home? Wait, his arm should get tired soon and he will therefore lower it for a few seconds giving me time to jump up and grab them. I stared at him until as predicted he lowered his arm a few inches, I jumped... and missed. He raised his arm just in time and my trajectory failed, I had jumped forward slightly instead of strait up. Before I could fall on my face Kyoya caught me in a hug like position. He then put my glasses on for me "It's settled then." He didn't let go of my left arm, or well hand. I went to pick up my stuff, but was pulled back as Kyoya picked up my bags and shouldered them. "What are you-" "Carrying your stuff so that you will not try to get away" His eyes were hidden behind the glare on his glasses. He then promptly dragged me out of the school.

We silently walked down the sidewalk, after a few minutes the sound of piano keys being played came from one of my bags, followed by a series of moonbeam notification sounds, when I reached for the bag that was my purse Kyoya pulled it out of my reach. I sighed and continued to walk, most likely that was my friends trying to contact me first by text, and then by a messaging app, at least the app would show that I haven't seen the massages yet, giving me an excuse as to why I haven't answered, I smiled slightly at the thought of my friends, the ones who cared at least, and there usual odd behavior. So my first day of school was finished and over, it was a Friday, and I had the weekend ahead of me. When we reached my apartment building I noticed that there was a rental van parked in the space directly in front of my building. Could it be? No, they wouldn't be that crazy... would they? I walked up to the van, nothing and nobody were there. I brushed the thought off and walked towards my apartment."Is that your car?" I had almost forgotten about Kyoya "No, someone must be borrowing a rental, I never saw the use of cars." Well that was a lie, the truth was that I had never seen the use of owning a car myself, it wasn't like I would have been able to ever drive it sense my friends already drove. I continued walking towards the glass french doors that led into my apartment. I tried the door, expecting it to be locked, but it opened at my touch.

*Please tell me if I did anything wrong with this, I will maybe try and go into more detail on the coding part at a later date. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.*


	6. Chapter 6

I was about to go in when Kyoya held me back "I'll go in and investigate" I was going to argue but he was already in the door, he had dropped my stuff off just ut of the door so I picked everything uo and walked in behind him. he went into the first door on the left which led to the kitchen, I walked down the hall and into the door at the end and found myself in my bedroom. I put my stuff down beside the door and walked into the right side of the room where I had shelves of books lining two walls and bean bag chairs lining the wall where the door was. Exept the chairs were missing. I picked up my purse and walked down the hall taking a left into the living area. There I found bean bag chairs lining one wall, six adjustable chairs facing the wall, and Kyoya tied up on the couch.

I startled laughing as one by one the adjustable chairs turned around revealing one of my friends who each in turn stated "We've been expecting you" After they were finished we ran into a large group hug... until I noticed Kyoya again. I walked over to him and looked over their work, assessing the damage. I first untied his wrists, then his feet, then his legs, then his arms/torso, and then I removed the gag and blindfold. After I had untied him he jumped up "Which one of you has my phone? Give it to me now." The tall brown haired male , Desmond, spoke up "No one took your phone." I stared at him. "Give it back now" he walked over to me and ruffled my hair until I slapped his hand away. His sister, the brown haired female, Danielle spoke up "Desmond quit messing with Eli-chan, and give the strange boy his phone back." She then walked over to me "So who's the boy that you brought home?" I rolled my eyes at what she was implying but I might as well introduce everyone "This is Ootori Kyoya, Danny-senpi" I technically was the youngest person in my group of friends other than Kody, Danny's little brother.

Kyoya looked annoyed "Who are these people?" I looked at him "The exit is to your left, if you wish to leave" He crossed his arms "Who are these people? tell me or I will call the police." I sighed "This is Danny" I pointed to the brewnet-blonde, hazel eyed girl wearing a green Zelda t-shirk. "This is Desmond" I pointed to the tall brown haired green eyed male wearing a Kingdom Heart cap. "This is Jewel" I pointed to the light brown haired brown eyed female wearing a plain black t-shirt with a teal libra sigh in the center. "This is Jordan" I pointed to a shorter brown haired, brown eyed female wearing boyish hipster clothes with a beanie. "This is Abigale" I pointed to a red haired, green eyed girl wearing a My Little Pony Bronie t-shirt"and this is Kody" I pointed to the blonde haired, hazel eyed boy wearing a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt. "You know where the door is" Kyoya shook his head and sat on one of the bean bag chairs. I think he was trying to be dignified, but they did their job really well so he was sucked into a hole as soon as he sat down, I laughed at the sight of his legs and arms sticking strait up and struggling. I then ignored him and his screams for help.

I turned back to my friends and in a friendly tone asked, "What are you guys doing here? I haven't been gone for that long" Abigale stepped forward "And why can't we come see you? Do we need a reason for wanting to see our friend after her first day of school?" Danny added "And what else would we be doing? What else would you be doing?" Desmond smirked and tried to use me as a hand rest, resulting in me slapping his arm away "Well yes I appreciate your visit, and your right I wouldn't be doing anything important anyways, but you all spent millions probably just to visit spoke up "Not millions exactly... well we don't know it was paid for with no explanation" Jewel spoke up "We just received the tickets in the mail, and your address, no explanation" Kody spoke up as he slung his arm over my shoulders "We each received the ticket, and according to all of our schools we were transferred to somewhere in Japan, no one was told where though" I nodded, that was creepy, but it did make sense in some weird crazy way. Kyoya finally figured out how to get up and apparently he had heard this conversation because he explained "It is common that whole groups of people who are close will be taken into schools, especially ones like Ouran Academy, or Lobelia Academy. Which I am guessing is the case here although because the two academies work together so closely it is a possibility that you might be split into the two academies."

Just after he had finished his explanation their was a knock on the door at the door. I went to open it and found a male in a business suit who I recognized to be Mr. Souh, and a female wearing a business casual dress who I did not recognize. I opened the door "Hello, how may I help you today?" I looked at the woman then back at Mr. Souh, the woman answered "I am here to give all of you girls an invitation to Lobelia academy that none of you girls in your right mind could pass up." She then tried to take my hands and start dancing with me before I gently removed my hands from her grip and looking at Mr. Souh replied "I already go to Ouran Academy, and I see no need to switch schools, you must be referring to my friends in the living room..." I didn't even finish my sentence before she rushed into the room to her left... the kitchen, she quickly saw her mistake , backed out and raced into the living room, I followed behind her, and Mr. Souh followed me, closing the door after walking into the house.

Once in the living room I saw the woman in shock as she observed our group doing our usual thing. Danny and Kody were laying on bean bags playing on their 3ds's, Desmond was on his kindle, Jordan and Abigale were talking over various subjects with Kyoya, and Jewel was drawing. Although I wasn't too sure on what exactly shocked her. many it was the fact that we all were wearing pants with boyish clothed, except Abigale the pegasister who was wearing girlish clothed, and me who as of yet had not found time to change into normal non-yellow non-puffy non-dress I remember correctly Lobelia Academy was a female only school, and although it did have a lot of very good classes I had found that Ouran Academy had produced more in the technology area than Lobelia academy had, although they were both very deposed against students having jobs. The strange woman then came out of her shock and ran up to hug Jordan, who almost looked like a cross dresser with her current clothing choice and her hair being cut so short, the woman then yelled, "I claim all of these young women for Lobelia Academy, you can have the boys, and we can work together to get her a transfer" I spoke up. "No... thank you for the offer, but I choose to go to Ouran Academy because of the exclusive classes that they offered and because of the education plan that could land me a working job inside the career that I had planned for. So I'm sorry but I cannot transfer, at least not yet." Mr. Souh smiled at me and said "I think that they should each be able to chose where they wish to go instead of forcing them all into one or the other, exempt for the young men of corse they would not be able to go to your academy even if they wished to attend." The woman replied "Very well then I am the headmistress of Lobelia Academy private school for girls and this is the headmaster of Ouran Academy a coed private school, your friend here Dawnie-chan is gong to Ouran, You should be able to chose your future school by your career choice, although boys will automatically go to Ouran"

Danny said "I'm going to be a writer, but I'm sticking with Elise" Mr. Souh nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard, Jewel spoke up "I was planning on becoming an artist" The woman from Lobelia wrote something down on her clipboard "Congratulations, welcome to Lobelia" Abigale stepped forward "I'm sticking with Jewel no matter what." The woman wrote something else down "Okay, welcome to Lobelia, we can discuss your classes later" Jordan stepped forward "I'm sticking with Jewel and Abigale" The woman continued with her writing "Okay now that that is settled, welcome to Lobelia , we can discuss all of your classes later" Mr. Souh spoke up, "For those of you who will be attending Ouran Academy, we can discuss your classes a a later date" Kyoya then motioned to speak with me in private. We walked out into the hall "This doesn't change anything, the agreements still stand." I looked away from him, glaring at the wall behind him i replied, "Fine, but do I have to walk with you to all of my classes, and home?" "Yes that was part of the agreement for getting your glasses back, do you mind giving me the official tour of the house?" His tone of voice made it sound more like a command than a question, and I decided to 'play along', I pointed down the hall "The door at the end of the hall leads into my bedroom. If you were walking into the apartment there are two doors to the left and two to your right. Immediately to your left would be the door to the kitchen, and immediately to the right would be the door to the living room and dining area, down the hall to your left would be the bathroom and down the hall to the right would be the closet. There you have it, the official tour." I had pointed to each door as I described it's geographical position.

Thank you for reading, and please review this. Again thank you so very much for reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

Without saying anything he walked down the hall to my bedroom, he reached it before I could stop him and walked into my gamer's paradise. I had a loft bed in the corner of the room to the left, the bed frame was black along with the ladder. The bedsheets had a pattern of the original 150 Pokémon separated by the different types of Pokéballs, with a light brown and cream colored wave background. On top of the sheets is a very fluffy blanket with the eveelutions, with a black background. On the top end of my bed were three pillows which were stacked. The one on the bottom had the eveelutions with a brown, cream, and pink background. The one in the middle had a Umbrion on one side and an Espion on the other side , touching paws, as if they were each on the opposite side of glass. On the Umbrion's side the background was an intricate design portraying the night, and on the Espion's side was an intricate design portraying the day, the Umbrion was a shiny, and the Espion was a normal. The pillow on top was an Eevee and an Espion, each wearing santa clause hats with pokéballs on the end of each hat's tip and the words Merry Christmas written in neat handwriting. It had been a design for a christmas card I had received one year. Underneath the loft was a dark brown wood desk with a black desk-lamp, and my laptop over the desk is a shelf which holds old school workbooks, and game guides, cheats, and secrets. Along with a collection of game cases. Also on the shelf is a collection of the small fox-type Pokémon plushies. the walls underneath the loft were painted in a light brown , cream, and white wave pattern. the area at the end of the bed, not facing a wall, was border up and made into drawers accessible from the outside. Other than the loft bed there was nothing else on the left side of the room. On the right side of the room the two walls furthest from the door were covered by bookshelves that were filled with books, the wall closest to the door had picture frames that held hand-drawn pictures of eeveelutions each with a picture frame that was circular, with the top half being white, and the bottom half being red and a spot of black in the middle on both sides. The shelving went along a quarter of the far wall and a television was mounted right beside where it ended. in front of the television was a small, short, white shelf that held many different game systems, both handheld and otherwise, along with my precious black pokémon jacket that had the three Kento starters and Pikachu on it.

Kyoya stood in shock as he looked around the room. I had planned it out to where I could easily erase most of the evidence of my fangirl nature by use of drawers and simple switch-arounds or cover-ups, but which his visit I had not thought to cover anything up. Kyoya finally shaped out of his shock, he then turned and stared at mrs. He should have known. With my profession in cross-dressing and cos-playing, he should have been able to conclude that I would have boyish hobbies, well in retrospect to that thought my room was surprisingly girlish. My bed and it's displays stood like a tribute to fox-type Pokémon, Eevee in particular. Eevee had been my first favorite, number 133, had been memorized, and the number imprinted onto my heart, Kyoya finally spoke "What do you play?" I probably had a look of mild surprise as I automatically answered "X, AlfaSapphire, AC:NL, Gates to Infinity, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Bravely Default, among others." I had a few others, but that amount was usually enough to impress most amateur gamers, the amoung others part was enough to keep more advanced gamers interested."Would you like a Pokemon battle?" I was taken aback by this question, but I could never turn down a direct challenge, or go easy on anyone "Which game on my end, or does it matter?" He shook his head, so it didn't matter. I went to my purse and booted up my 2ds. I then Inserted Pokemon X, once it was booted up. He took out a 3ds, and I waited for his to boot up.

My battle box held a Zapdos level 77 named Sparky, a Charizard level 83 named Draco, an Entei level 41, a Lucario level 59 named Link, a Xerneas level 75 named Neas, and a Mewtwo level 79 named Mr. Cuddles. As I waited for Kyoya to get ready I gave Oran berries to each of them other than Link my Lucario who would hold his mega stone. I sat down with my back against the wall and looked at Kyoya. After a minute or two he sat down beside me and sent out a challenge for a regular battle where each Pokemon's level was set to 50. He had a Mighyena named Willow, a Blaziken named Blaze, a Latias named Lillah, a Mesprite named Spirit, a Delcatty named Alex, and a Linoone named Drucila. I sent Link out first and wiped out most of his team Once he had Link at low hp I switched out for Mr. Cuddles, which caused Kyoya to laugh, and I quickly demolished the rest of his team without mercy. I smiled for a few moments at my win, the last time I had battled someone, that someone had backed out after I knocked out all of that someone's Pokémon except one. I looked at Kyoya who seemed... emotionless... or stunned almost as if this was his first loss"Why did you name your Mewtwo Mr. Cuddles?" Well it wasn't my fault, once they get a name it just seems wrong to rename them , and besides Danny was the one who caught him."Danny caught and named... it." I still didn't understand why people persisted to address Pokemon as inanimate objects of property I guess he heard my hesitation. "So, you don't see them as only property do you?" He said it in a way that showed that he was calculating my reaction and answer, while keeping his opinions hidden. I sighed, most people seemed to only care about winning and few people played Poke-aime for anything other than the boost in battles, if they even bother to wast their time. "No, I don't see Pokemon as pieces of property." I looked at my 2ds with a slight smile as I exited and switched my battle box with my pockets. I then fed and played with each of them until they all were happy. I then switched them for Scarlet my Vulpix, who I was currently working with to raise her levels, and no I am not as of yet planning to evolve her. She is the only , so far, offspring of my original Vulpix who I had received through trading.

I didn't notice Kyoya lean over as I started to play Poke-aime. "You really care about them don't you?" I think he was trying to startle me because he was breathing on my ear. I simply scooted away, causing him to lose his balance and fall over, and my lap just so happened to be in the perfect position to catch his head which landed face down causing me to freak sense his hands haas hit me on the head when he fell and just the position... his arms had fallen behind me and enough said or well thought, I quickly but carefully moved to where his head would fall a bit more gently and his arms wouldn't be trapped, and we also wouldn't be in such a... inappropriate position. All this time we both were in a mortified silence, after a moment or two we both recovered and I quickly closed my game system and put my things uniform was starting to get just a tad bit uncomfortable. Quietly I picked up my jacket and went over to my bed'd dears. After I had an outfit picked out I turned to Kyoya "Would you please go back to the living room I will be there shortly" He nodded and left. I locked the door before changing . I was now wearing skinny jeans that were black, with a short sleeve black t-shirt, and brown worn out boots, with my precious pokémon jacket,. I then left the room with my equipment tucked safely away.

Upon entering my living room I found everyone was up to their usual... and the adults still here, I quickly changed my jacket to where it was inside out before getting their attention. "Is there anything else that you would like to discuss?. " The woman answered "Oh no, but thank you dear for asking" Mr. Souh on the other hand said, "Yes, there is... business that I must discuss with you... preferably in private..." I smiled and took him into the hall. "Is here fine or do we need to go into the kitchen?" "Here is fine" I nodded trying to prompt him to start, he cleared his throughout "So... how was your first day of school?" I could tell that he was trying to beat around some bush. "It was fine... what does that have to do with anything?" He ignored my question... kind of. "As you know in order to go and live in a foreign country... without your parents of corse... you require a legal garden" Great another issue I have to deal with legal guardianship. Even though I am an emancipated minor, who can take care of herself, there always has to be a 'parental figure' because 'minors can't take care of themselves' and 'minors and immature' and - Mr. Souh stopped me mid-thought-rant "I have taken responsibility of being your legal guardian" He allowed that statement to fully sink in, great a rich guy that I bairly know had decided to become my legal gardian, and guess what? I don't have a single bit of say in the matter. "I am also the Legal Gardian of all of your friends in there... other than Ootori of corse. There are no strings attached exept... one that will only affect you after you are finished with school" He stopped talking, he remained silent, he didn't tell me the drawback "What is the drawback?" He looked nervous to say the least, his usual cool business disposition was now gone and replaced with a nervous jittery disposition "I can't say at this moment other than well... you might become head of a company. Might." Ok now I was completely confused, what was he even talking about, after school I'm planning to go back to America and get into a good collage, after collage I am planning to get a job in Computer Science, or Technology "Anyway on a side-note I assume that you have met my son Tamaki." "Yes sir. I have" "And I also assume that you have heard of, or even been introduced to the host club." "Yes sir." He nodded " And you know Ootori Kyoya?" "Yes sir." He again nodded " That's all I wished to know... your friends might enjoy the club, oh and we came to the agreement that you and your friends wouldn't be required to wear the uniforms, you're friend Jordan seems to adamantly despise dresses. Also, why are you wearing your jacket inside out?"

I looked down remembering then that I had turned my Pokémon jacket to where the adults wouldn't see the design on it, but it also sometimes felt better this way during the warmer seasons." "The jacket feels better this way during the warmer seasons," Mr. Souh nodded, apparently taking that as an acceptable answer, and I didn't have to lie. We went back into my living room, and the woman left. Mr. Souh talked briefly with Kyoya before he too departed. Kyoya on the other hand just sat on the couch and didn't make any indication that his departure was emanate. Great. he was becoming a huge nuisance. If word got out that I was a gamer... so much for getting on the school staff's good side. Being labeled as a Treker that I could take, it might even get home teachers to have a higher regard for me, same with being labeled a Ringer, although I certainly enjoy reading Tolken's other books such as The Silmarillion, but a Pokémon fan... that would ruin my reputation as a die hard bookworm. Gamers stereotypically don't read. Teenagers stereotypically don't read. I came to Japan for a higher education, the education of a nerd, or maybe a geek. not to raise my status in the gamer world. Then again, Kyoya was the one that challenged me... maybe he wasn't that bad. He apparently hid his secret pretty well, so by exposing mine he would expose his. There is really no need to worry . I had been standing in a corner observing the room as I thought and contemplated this. Everyone was on some sort of electronic device; Danny had her kindle, Desmond had his kindle, Kody had his 3ds, Abigale had her phone, Jordan was looking at Abigale's phone, and Jewel was looking at Danny's kindle. I could probably even guess what most of them were doing: Danny and Jewel were probably reading Homestuck or something related to that, Abigale and Jordan were probably looking at youtube videos, Desmond was probably... ok I never really knew what he did on there, nor did I ever really think to ask... Kody was probably playing Mario Cart or something like that. Kyoya was on his computer doing... only God knows what. I went back to my room and got both my computer and my 3ds, then I returned.

*Please review, and I'm sorry for the overuse of different randoms mainly Pokemon, but I couldn't help myself... I am also sorry if anything that I write is offensive, it is not meant to be offensive, but people take things differently. Please review, and thank you for reading.*


	8. Chapter 8

I plugged my head phones into my computer and started playing on my 2ds. My music was blaring in my ear at the highest volume, and after a while I forgot I had company, which would have probably been okay if it was just Danny, Abigale, Jordan, and Jewel, but my current company still included Desmond, Kody, and worse of all Kyoya. After a few minutes I started singing _99 Problems_ by _Linking Park_ , basically cussing, and inappropriateness especially for a female. Then that song ended and it changed to _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_ by _Fall Out Boys_ , now that song is not a bad song, its just that that particular music video was the one hour long version. It was half way through this that I finally realized that I was singing. I slowly turned my 2ds and my music off and looked up. Everyone was staring at me. Desmond had been recording me , and was now laughing. Kody looked like I had scarred him for life... which I probably did with what I had been singing. Kyoya looked he had seen or well heard a gost, great now he has even more dirt on me. Jordan was just staring at me shocked. Abigale looked... very angry to say the least. Jewel had the same look as Kody. Danny looked annoyed at me. I was frozen for a second before leaving everything and bolting. I ran out of the apartment and down the sidewalk until I reached a creek. I then traveled down the creek until I was a couple miles downstream I then turned away from the creek which had run into a forested area. I then went deep enough to where I could bairly hear the creek, but was still in hearing distance. I collapsed under a large oak facing away from the creek and leaned my back against the tree.

Was this what had caused me to lose my first friends? I couldn't remember, I couldn't remember what any of them even looked like or their names. I only remember that at first I had two very close friends then nobody. After that I had a couple people that I kind of knew but never any that I really counted as I had Chiper and Babe. Chiper was a dog who had been owned by one of my grandmother's nabors. He was also the first to cause me to experience the pain of someone close to you die. I loved him so much, I was the only person who could ever pet him anytime, even when he was eating , and not get bitten. I know that that is such a small and insignificant thing but... that's what I held on to dearly from that young age. He died form some type of canine cancer when I was in first grade. I don't know if anyone ever told me what type it was, or if I simply forgot. Even after Chiper died their was still Babe, He was supposed to be a constant, he was my only living Grandfather, or at least the only one I ever met, his real name was Jack but somehow I ended up calling him Babe instead. I had loved him more than anyone else I knew. It had broken me when he died in third grade. I had been at school that day. I had chosen to go to school even though I knew that he was in the hospital dyeing, although their was nothing that I could have done, I wasn't even allowed to see him. It was only after his death that my parents noticed my cold anti-social shell disposition. I'm pretty sure that it was like that before but does it really matter? I had started focusing on the things that I knew my parents want from me: school and my grades. I became a shell that blocked out the world. I still was, that never really changed. I tried to go back when I saw that it made my parents unhappy but I couldn't, it hurt to open up to people, especially ones that remembered. It wasn't even until a few years ago that I finally started to open up which led me to making friends with the people that I had just blew it with.

I easily slipped back into my cold, anti-social introverted shell, it was so easy this time. My emotions were gone, the good and the bad. I waited a few moments before I walked back. The door had been left unlocked although no one was in the apartment. I took my computer into my room, I then took a box and put all of my 'gaming' stuff in it. I then removed my sheets and pillow cases replacing them with plain black ones, I then put them into the box along with the blanket. I moved the box into a corner in the living room. I went back and removed the pictures from their frames and turned the frames over. They were now round dark mahogany frames each holding a picture of random members of my family. I put the old pictures in another box . I then gathered everything that was unnessassary and put the stuff in the box which after it was filled was placed beside the first box. I also unhooked the television and placed that in the living room. Once I had everything unnecessary removed I gathered enough pillows and blankets for them to use incase they wished to stay. I then removed my Pokemon jacket and placed it with the rest of the stuff I then took a small piece of paper and wrote "You all are welcome to stay here if you don't have anywhere else to stay, you are also welcome to any of my stuff if you want any of it." left the note on the table and retreated back into my room where I started reading. I also locked my bedroom door.

Later I heard the front door open and voices. I remained in my room and continued reading. I heard footsteps enter into the living room.. seven pairs, then one pair came down the hall and knocked on the door. I ignored the knock, but the person was very persistent. I eventually got up and went to the door, "What?" my tone was cold yet conveyed no emotion. "We were worried." it was Danny who had come. Her tone conveyed that she was hurt. I had hurt her. A single tear dropped as I remembered the promise I had once made with myself to never hurt my friends, to not push any of them out. I had just broken that promise, and I didn't know if they would forgive me, and I wouldn't know if I didn't try. I slowly opened the door "I'm sorry" she shook her head "You didn't do anything wrong, and I understand why you ran" she tenthly embraced me in a hug, which I immediately returned. We drew apart and she started walking back to the living room, only turning around to make sure that I was following her.

∞†∞ I am sorry if Elise seems bipolar, she is not at all in that category she just has... trust issues. Because of the deaths she has problems relying on people and she has a sort of complex that makes it to where she trusts one person fully and through that one person trusts the people that that one person trusts. Sorry if that seems confusing. ∞†∞


	9. Chapter 9

When I reached the living room, and entered behind Danny I was met by a group of concerned faces, five of them. I gave them a small tentative smile, trying to lessen their concerns. "Sorry, I guess I freaked out, and I usually listen to better music, not that that justifies anything" I had been looking at my feet not meeting anyone's gaze when I felt six people hugging me... in such a way that made hugging back impossible. After the embrace ended I noticed a seventh face in the room, a static one, one that belonged to Ootori Kyoya, and was currently looking down at a black notebook while his hands were busy writing. I quickly squashed the small bit of curiosity that popped up, as to what he was writing.

We all settled down and I said, "I'm going to connect the T.V, I have some of the game systems, or we could see what's on." I quickly connected the T.V. over the couch, which was located in an alcove. I then moved the couch to a different wall and set up all of the game systems requiring a t.v. on an end table, and put the box that had the game options inside it, beside the table, after removing any other items. I than asked, "Does anyone have a place to stay? If not I have bean bags, a couch, and a bed open." Danny who was one of the two people that I know of that had seen my room asked, "Why are you offering your bed? Where would you sleep?" I smiled and replied "There is a second bed that came with the apartment. I would just need to set it up, well someone could have that one too, the carpet here is very soft." They laughed and Jordan said, "In that case why don't we all sleep on the soft carpet." every nodded and I simply got out the blankets and pillows.

I then looked at the male that was ideally standing in the corner, "Ootori could you please leave now" He met my gaze and asked, "Why did you run? and why did you remove all of your stuff from your room?" There was a sudden silence in the room from a mixture of shock, and curiosity. I moved my eyes to where I was looking at the corner where I had put the boxes earlier. I could feel Kyoya's gaze along with everyone else's on me. My gaze inadvertently lowered and I was looking at the box, a list of everything inside it went through my head but stopped when I remembered my phone, not my current one but my first one, the one that I got in fith grade, the only phone I had that contained my first 'boyfriend' as a contact, the one that held the longest text conversations I had with my... former best friend, the one that held the main reason why she was my _former_ best friend, my favorite phone that held the longest charge, was blue, and had a built in keypad.

I then thought of my former best friend which brought back one memory. 'I walked in the trailer behind my mom, my best friend's mother and sisters, and her were staying in their trailer while their father was fixing their house's AC. I walked in to find my best friend crying and her mother giving me an angry glare. I was blocked from going to my best friend as it as explained that she had received a rude text from me saying that I didn't want to be friends with her and hated her. I didn't remember texting her that, in fact the last time before this incident that I remember using my phone was to listen to music, with my best friend. A few years later it was found that there was someone else present around the time the text was sent that wanted to break up our friendships but by that time the damage was done. We grew further apart as we grew older, to the point where we were so different that I rarely talked to her even when we visited after they moved, instead opting to spend time with one of her sisters.' The looks on all of my friends faces reminded me of that day. The day that I lost a best friend. I answered, "I ran because I was reminded of a... situation that I was previously in that... did not end well."

I was hoping that everyone would ignore the part about removing my stuff. No such luck. "And why did you remove your stuff from your room?... the truth please." A pained expression passed through my eyes as my gaze shifted to the wall, I couldn't meet any of their gazes... would they even understand? I hadn't ever tried to explain it to any of them before, maybe I could... but I didn't want to lie. But many they would understand... or leave me alone about it. "I reverted back to my original state as a Vulcan." My friends laughed, but Kyoya looked confused. My friends had grown to understand that you shouldn't question each other's crazy actions, although I had no such luxury with Kyoya even though his next words were comical. "You turned into a gigantic forest ape?" Danny started laughing harder while the rest of the group exchanged confused looks, I tried to contain my laughter. So, he watched Fairy Tale, that is the only explanation for that outburst, Danny and I were the only ones in the group that I know of that watch it. I finally calmed down enough after a few minutes, to say "Star Treck" before my laughter increased. Kyoya looked panicked for a moment before blocking his emotions and stating "I was not aware that you had knowledge in the subject. I assumed that you would have avoided such things." My laughter stopped and I looked him strait in the eye before flatly asking, "So why did you assume that I watched Fairy Tale not that I do not, but it is a far shot to make with the knowledge you should currently have of me." He broke eye contact with the glare on his glasses before replying "It is a far shot from what you seem to want most people to see, but truly, right now, you seem to be the type of person who would enjoy those kinds of things." I sighed.

I then turned to look at Desmound and Kody, "So do you two want to sleep in here or in the other room?" Desmound answered "We will sleep in the other room, you girls will probably stay up all night" I nodded and issued a Mario Cart challenge and once the game was pulled up a series of races ensued. After the races Abigale managed to kick Desmound and Kody out of the living room, and Kyoya decided to stay. Everyone stayed up at least until one, once everyone else was asleep, including Kyoya, who was still in the living room, I was contemplating what to do about the misplaced male in my living room when his phone started ringing, after a few seconds i decided to answer it. The phone was laying beside him on the couch.

"Hello" "Who is this? Where is Ootori Kyoya?" "Beside me asleep. Would you mind telling me who you are? Or better yet, how to get him out of my house?" "I am the Ootori family's chaffer, I will come to your location to pick him up... you should probably refrain from waking him up" "Ok... If you don't mind could you give me an estimated time of arrival? Do you need the address?" "Oh no, I can pick the location up using the phone, and I will be there in fifteen minutes... if you don't mind me asking, why was Ootori at your location? and again who are you?" "Thank you, my name is Dawn Elise, and it is... complicated." "Thank you Miss. Dawn, and if you don't mind Mr. Ootori asked that you be picked up as well, something about discussing an internship." "Ok, thank you" and the phone conversation ended, an internship? I quickly moved to my computer and found that the Ootories were the business owners of a large medical corporation, this might help me become a Forensic Anthropologist, but not a programer, or writer.

After fifteen minutes there was a knock on my door and I opened it to find a male wearing a navy colored uniform, "Are you the um... chaffer?" He nodded replying "Yes Miss. Dawn, where is Mr. Oorori?" I led him to the living room and pointed to the couch "Sorry for the inconvenience, but he refused to leave. How are you going to-" "I can wake him, and if that doesn't work I am stronger than I look." I nodded and watched as he walked over to the couch and shook Kyoya awake. Once Kyoya woke up I saw a cruel monster that rivaled even my morning coldness. His eyes showed a cold unfeeling almost emotionless rage, and his general demeanor seemed to radiate a dark evilness. His initial silence seemed to be enough to decimate anyone or anything in close proximity. "What?" His voice was cold and showed a slight annoyance. I spoke up "You fell asleep, and your phone started ringing... sorry." He shook his head and gave me a forced smile "It is okay, thank you for having me, I will be taking my leave now." the chaffer spoke up, "Mr. Oorori, Miss. Dawn, if you would please come this way." We followed him outside, there was a long black limousine waiting outside the chaffer opened the back door of the limousine and Kyoya got in, I hesitated. The man saw my hesitation and said, "Mis. Dawn please get in, we need to be going." I looked back at my apartment "Please wait one moment" I reentered and left a note stating that I was going out for a while, and would be back soon. I then grabbed my purse, and exited. I then entered the limousine. The limousine had two bench seats facing each other. Kyoya sat on one in the middle while I sat on the other, but I scooted over to where I was sitting next to the wall. I started to look out the window which worked for a few minutes before sleep overcame me.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up on something soft... wait what?! My eyes flew open as I took in my foreign surroundings. I was laying on a queen or king sized bed that was extremely soft, the bad was white with white sheets, blankets, and pillows. The rest of the room was gray with the exception of a white dresser, nightstand, desk, window, and door. The floor looked to be a dark colored marble or something like that. I looked around and found my purse to be missing. There was a window and from the sun's position I concluded that it was around noon, there was a quick nock at the door before a woman with long black hair and dark colored eyes opened the door "Hi I'm Ootori Fuyumi, Kyoya-chan's older sister." she gave me a friendly smile "My name is Dawn Elise... if you don't mind me asking, how did I get here?" She continued to smile "You fell asleep on the way here, and Kyoya-chan thought you looked too peaceful to wake up, besides our father had been asleep." I nodded and she continued "So, I came to get you for lunch just... I think you might want to look in a mirror first." I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times before nodding. She led me down the hall to a huge bathroom. "Do you mind if I do your hair?" "Sure go ahead" she smiled and she somehow managed to curl my hair in less than a minute before leading me to a... formal dining room?

Inside the room was a long table that seated six, at the head of the table was a black haired man with a short well kept beard and he wore glasses, to his right sat a younger black haired male who was also wearing glasses who sat beside another black haired male who was not wearing glasses. On the other side of the table the seat beside the man was unoccupied, beside that seat sat Kyoya, and the chair at the end of the table was unoccupied. Everyone was silent. Fuyumi sat at the previously unoccupied end seat, I nervously looked around the table, my eyes lingered on the empty chair. Kyoya looked in my direction while pulling out the chair and gave me a look that conveyed the message of 'sit down or else'. I tentatively sat down while keeping my eyes glued on my empty plate. I kept my back strait and my shoulders tense, a natural reaction for me when around strangers.

The man practically oozed authority as he asked "You are Dawn Elise I assume?" it sounded more like a statement or command than a question "Yes sir." "I am Ootori Yoshio, the C.E.O of the Ootori group"He pointed to the boy to his right who was wearing glasses "That is Ootori Uuichi, my oldest son" He pointed further down the table to his right "That is Ootori Akito, my second oldest son" he then pointed to Ootori Fuyumi, "That is Ootori Fuyumi, my only daughter." he then pointed to Kyoya "That is Ootori Kyoya, my third son, and youngest child, he is also-" Kyoya interrupted him by loudly clearing his throughout before Ootori Yoshio continued "in your class." the tension in the room increased and Kyoya and his father glared at one another which led to the question of what else he could have said, he didn't seem like the type of person who would try to embarrass or share personal details about someone.

After a few minutes of tense silence some people came in who served us food, I was careful to start and finish eating at around the same time as everyone else. I further tensed up when the people came back in and took up the plates, knowing that it would be considered rude to take up my own plate, or to help clean the dishes, it didn't help that the tension between Mr. Ootori and Kyoya seemed to be increasing by the second. After the plates were taken up the tension was broken be Mr. Ootori "So, Miss. Dawn, your profile says that you are an excellent programer, and are looking to go into a career in computer science?"

"Yes sir." Your choice in classes seems widely spread, is there an exact type that you are planing to go into?" "I am planning to go into the gaming industry and work on programs. " His gaze was cold and calculating, one of a businessman who was assessing possible assets, which was probably the case, "That is a well paying career choice. Your profile also says that at one time you showed interest in the medical field, and law enforcement." Oh, so that is what this is abut, well at least he is not mentioning my dreams of becoming a Veterinarian, Librarian, Jockey, the President, or the million of other things I have shown interest in, instead he mentioned my shock factor career, Forensic Anthropology, in which I could scare people off by saying when I grow up I want to work with human corpses in various stages of decay. "Yes sir, at one time I was mildly interested in becoming a Forensic Anthropologist, the interest soon faded" "Why were you interested in that career?" Well I can't say that it was for the shock factor, or that it was for the awe I felt for the grossness but maybe... "I had been interested in the career because at the time I felt that it would allow me to avoid working with people." " Were you ever interested in any other areas of science, or are you currently?" "Yes, I was raised to appreciate and understand science, I have always shown interest in that area , and therefore have kept most option for that available... although I have already knocked the medical field off my list of possibilities." "Why close that one option?" "Death." I couldn't handle the thought of seeing or causing someone to die, when I first wanted to be a Veterinarian it was because I believed that I could do things better that the people who tried to help my dogs, before coming to the realization that everything dies, I wouldn't be able to handle it if something died in front of me or because of me. "How good are you with programming?" "My programing skills are decent."

Kyoya passed his father a pile of papers "She wrote these programs." the sheets were in my view, they were all of the programs on my S.D. card "No, I did not, I did not even do a quarter of them." Mr. Ootrori spoke "Then who did?" "My father, those were the program skeletons I was supposed to use to build a computer." "What did you do?" he was asking about my programs, I pointed to the files 'May I?" "Certainly." I took the pile and sorted the documents into piles according to their proper folder. I then sorted the folders into two piles and pushed the thiner pile toward Mr. Ootori "Those should be all of my programs on that particular card." he looked over the programs "These commands are well placed and conservative. Most of them seem to have been made for a specific outside object." "Yes sir, most of the programs that I have written were for a programable robot, using the Arduino programing language, although a few are using Java, those were mostly for hand built robots." he was silent as he studied my programs before pushing all of the papers back to Kyoya. "My company, the Ootori group, has been interested in branching into the computer programing industry, would you be interested in working with us after you finish high school? You would be well compensated." Well lets see Pro's; well paid, programing experience, Con's; living in Japan, wrong specialty, more reasons for Kyoya to monopolize my time. Well the Ootories already had a lot of my stuff, and it did seem like a good offer so whatever I'll take it. "Is that an offer or a command?" "It is an offer that you can not refuse." his gaze showed a hint of warning, this arrangement had been planned out, probably even before I even started packing to move. There was no saying no. It was yes the easy was or yes the hard way. "Okay sir, I will take your offer." I wasn't an idiot. I know that being uncooperative could lead to dangerous complications, complications that I didn't need at this point in my life.

"Now that that is settled, Kyoya regarding your project you have two weeks, Miss. Dawn in two weeks time the Ootori group will be having a celebration, and my family would be delighted if you and your friends could attend." "I will see if we can." Once it was apparent that no more conversations would take place, Kyoya stood up "I will escort Miss. Dawn home if you will excuse us." he started walking toward the exit and I quickly followed him, silently mapping out the hallways we went down until we exited the house. Outside I relaxed slightly but kept my posture strait, keeping my steps at the point where my hips barely moved "Where is my purse" Kyoya remained silent as he opened the backdoor of a waiting limousine before reentering the house, no mansion, and re-exiting a few minutes later with my purse, he then got into the limousine. Inside he handed me my purse and I quickly checked it's inventory before taking out my 2ds and checking street pass "So, your brothers are gamers too?" he nodded but remained silent, I then got out a pen and papers and begun to write. After a while the limousine stopped in front of my apartment.

After I went in I was surprised to find that that everyone was still asleep, everyone that is except for Desmond, or at least I assume that that is Demond's music which is blaring loud enough to hear outside. I quietly snuck into the living room, disposed of the note, grabbed my computer and camped out in the kitchen. I put my earbuds in and went to YouTube for music. At first I tried 'Christian Lightcore' the Christian's way of rebelling against Nightcore, that did not last long, I then listened to Nightcored Linkin Park and put pen to paper. This occupied me until I was hungry again. I quickly put a breakfast sandwich in the microwave for ninety seconds before eating it. I heard footsteps coming from my bedroom towards the front of the house before the kitchen door opened and Desmond emerged I remained silent waiting for him to notice my presence. He went strait for the refrigerator, he opened it, looked in, closed the door, paced and repeated the process a couple of times before he noticed me "Where do you keep your food?" I sighed and got up, I then went to the refrigerator and opened the _freezer_ door, I then preceded to take a breakfast sandwich out and handed it to him. "You do know how to fix one right?" he nodded and put it into the microwave for ninety seconds before taking it out and eating it. After eating he preceded to sit down beside me "What are you doing? And where were you earlier? "I am writing, and earlier I was meeting with the CEO of the Ootori group." "An email came in saying that me, Cody, and Dannielle are all going to be in all of your classes." "Good for you." I put my writing material up and took out a book which I preceded to silently read. After a few minutes Desmond left.

After about an hour Danny entered the kitchen "What is for breakfast?" I went and fixed a breakfast sandwich and gave it to her. "Is anyone else up yet?" Danny shook her head "No, except for maybe Desmond." "He's up." she nodded "So what are you doing" "I was writing, I think that soon I will transfer my energy towards gaming, so the only question is which one?" she laughed "It's your decision, you already know what I would chose." I laughed "Yeah, you would rather grind hours of your time away on a Zelda game than play an easier game that makes more sense." she looked mildly offended "Hey! At least I play the classics, and you have to grind too in your Pokémon games!" I laughed "Your right, but at least it doesn't take hours to get one Pokémon to a decent level, anyways I think that I should just stare at lyric videos, do you want to join me?" She nodded, we sat down, I pulled up lyric videos, we listened, and occasionally we would sing. This lasted until Abigail, Jordan, Jewel, and Kody walked in wanting breakfast, which I quickly warmed up and distributed. Talking started up in the kitchen which soon transferred to the living room that was only interrupted by a knock... and a knock... and the doorbell... and the doorbell repeated over and over and over before I got up to get the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Sorry for the long time between updates, please don't kill me I am just a messenger who is an instrument for writing and piping the ideas out into the world, who just so happened to forget to update sooner. So yes, I might deserve death but without an author the story can not go on. A/N**_

Before I made the mistake of opening the door I looked out my glass french styled door to find a group of boys standing in the doorway, the blonde-haired one in the front was the one who was continuously knocking and ringing the doorbell. I simply stood there, he was Souh Tamaki, the president of the 'Host club' which was also currently present in full,... but he was also the school's chairman's son. I opened the door slightly while blocking the way in, "Yes Mr. Souh, is there something you needed?" he smiled and held out a rose stating 'We were not aware that this was your residence. We came to welcome the new group of beautiful young ladies who will be attending Ouran Academy.' I sighed "So you want to meet Ouran Academy's new students?" he nodded "Yes my fair madden" I gave a small smile as I called "The people who are going to go to Ouran, please come to the door, the rest of you can continue with what you were doing." I then heard a loud bump coming from my bedroom before two males exited and walked towards me, I then heard the Living room door open as Danny came out and closed it. Souh stared at Desmond, then at Kody "Do all female commoners look like males?" at this Danny and I started to laugh while Haruhi looked like she was about to severely injure Tamaki. The Host club then stared at me, I quickly closed my mouth and reverted to a neutral expression. Danny however stated "You think that my _brothers_ are _girls_? You must really be blind. So, what... interest do you have in us?"

At the first half he went into a corner, started drawing alien symbols and grew mushrooms. At the last half he bounced up and with flourish took out a rose, and with a bow he offered it to her through the door "We-" I interrupted him "They are an annoying club that I was roped into going to. I am sure that you would not enjoy their company." Danny looked at me quizzically "And what is this club...?" Hearing the commotion the rest of my friends came into the hallway. I let out a sigh "They are a'Host' club. Excuse me Desmond, Kody, do you have everything out of my room?" Desmond answered "No, but everything is in one corner for the most part... why?" "Because I am about to make a retreat to... study." at this all of my friends stared at me and almost in unison asked " _ **STUDY**_ **?!** " "Yes study... on my computer... and on my kindle... and with my library which I keep back there, now excuse me, I need to go... study" I quickly grabbed my stuff and retreated to my room. Once inside I locked the door before accessing the damage.

Surprisingly everything was in it's proper place except an extra bed and two bags underneath that bed. I walked over to a wall and sat down with my back against it and took out my stuff. I looked over everything and smiled as I saw my computer, study it is, I then walked over to my bookcase and pulled out my 'Arduino' programing language textbook. I than sat down and preceded to study. After a few minutes a chime sounded from my kindle, I picked it up and read " _Why did you say that you were going to study, you never study._ " it was from Danny, I sent back " _I do, and I am, I still haven't mastered all of the programing languages, a fact which your older brother can vouch for._ " it dinged again " _I thought programing was your hobby._ " I answered it " _It is, but I still have to study it first._ " ding " _Ok whatever you say I'll leave you to it._ " I started writing programs. After a few minutes there was a knock on my door. I opened it and in came the host club followed by my friends. A "wow" could be heard from all of the hosts except Kyoya who looked slightly confused. My friends, except Desmond and Kody, looked confused as well.

Danny was the first to speak "What happened here? Did my brothers do this?" I shook my head "No, it has been like this the only changes are in the corner, as far as I can tell." She looked at me stunned, all of my friends looked at me stunned. Kyoya spoke "Why wold you lie to them?" I looked at him "I wasn't." he stared at me for a minute. "I came in her yesterday and it was... different, why would you lie?" I looked around "She was talking about before and after her brothers were in here, not before and after...my CDO kicked in." Everyone in the host club looked confused, all of my friends were laughing. The Hatachinn twins had their hands in the air in a perplexed position while in unison they asked "What is CDO?" I stifled a laugh while Abigail answered in a british accent "CDO is the alphabetical spelling of OCD, also known as Obsessive Compulsive Disorder". I smiled slightly. Danny spoke "Elise, I thought you only got CDO at two am. when you have something stressful the next day." I nodded "Stress usually strikes at two am, but occasionally it will happen earlier without stress. It is quite compulsive."

Kyoya was writing in a black notebook while smirking at me before stating "I assume that you would make a good housewife." I stared at him for a minute, the room was silent. I gave a short glance in Kody's direction and a small blush went across my face for a second, hopefully it wasn't noticeable. I quickly got my composure back, "Why would you say that? In my opinion marriage should not be even thought of before a stable career has been established, and school has successfully been completed to it's fullest potential." Kyoya gave a small smile "Is that so? even if only through marriage can someone become successful?" I gave him a blank look, and answered with a slight southern accent "I am truly sorry if I am stepping on any of yall's toes but, we Americans for the most part are taught that such trivial things should be placed on the back burner in favor of more practical things, such as education." Kyoya pulled something out from behind him, "Trivial things such as this?" he held up my precious Pokémon jacket.

"Where did you get that?" my voice held a hint of anger and warning. "You left it in the Living Room, I hope you were not trying to keep _that_ a secret." I gave him a death glare "Give. It. Now." he held it up higher "Admit it, in front of everyone here." I glanced at Souh "Not in front of him." Kyoya let out a sigh and with one hand he pushed up his glasses "Everyone here will be sworn to secrecy. Including him, now admit to it." Souh flourished his hands about "What did I do wrong? I will try to amend my mistake" I looked at him. "Don't even start Souh, I will not say anything that would go against my educational career in front of a direct line to the school's superintendent." Kyoya sighed He will not tell, I promise you." I gave Kyoya a death glare which he returned. "Fine. I'm a g-" I just got a really good idea, I glanced to my friends who looked confused before continuing "I am a goth, or at least I was at one time considered to be. I still enjoy listening to hard, rock music while studying, and I still favor the color black." I gave a small smile as I held my hand out to Kyoya to get my jacket. he shook his head "That was not what I meant and you know it." "It might not have been what you wanted exactly but it is a truth. Like I said I will not say anything that could hinder my educational career in front of a direct line to _any_ school staff member." He lowered my jacket to within my reach "Just one more thing, is that truly your opinion of marriage." I remained silent as I took my jacket, picked up my purse and walked off... before being grabbed by the Hattachinn twins. At the touch I curled up into a ball on the floor making them lose their grip, before I sprinted out of the house... or to the door, I was stopped by a voice... no Sebastian saying " _His butler, able. You see I am simply one hell of a butler._ "


	12. Chapter 12

By the time that the first line was finished I was back in my room. the twins had somehow logged onto my computer and were now watching Black Butler in english. I left them to it, I actually loved that show as it had just the right amount of blood, gore, and violence which mended perfectly with the dark nature of the show. I listened to it for a few minutes before realizing that Kyoya sounded a lot like Sebastion. The host club, with the exemption of Kyoya and Mori, was piled around my computer. They all looked mesmerized.

Kyoya noticed me and walked over to me "You watch such things?" I quickly replied, "Yes, is there a problem with that?" he smiled "Who is your favor character in the show?" "I don't pick favorites." "Okay then, what are your opinions of the characters?" "Overall? The servants are crazy, and maybe a bit on the blind side, Sebastion seems to enjoy it a bit too much, and Ciel is... a baka." "An idiot? Why would you say that?" "All he can think about is revenge, to the point where he views life as a game, to the point where he values revenge over his own life and without a second thought sells his soul. He dose not even think about the people he hurts in the process." "You think this, yet you still watch the show." "Yes, I love watching violence, horror. Although... such things are best viewed at night, in the dark." His expression turned to one of neutrality, refraining from the display of emotions, "Is that so. What exactly is your opinion of, Sebastian?" "He... all of his moves are calculated, exact. Everything He does, for the most part, is for his own benefit. He uses the servants as a fire wall to protect Ciel, nothing more. His only goal is to keep Ciel safe until their contract expires, while at the same time he is preparing Ciel for when the contract expires." There was a glare on Kyoya's glasses making his expression unreadable as he stated "You are a lot like Ciel." my expression turned to slight annoyance "Why would you say that I am like him? My parents are alive, no one in my family has died in a fire, I have not and will not sell my soul to a demon, I am not and will never be rich or have servants, or a demon butler,... nor am I a male." "You have really thought about this." I quickly shot back, "And what about you, your voice sounds suspiciously similar to Sebastion's." He laughed briefly "You caught on to that... I used to be a voice actor a couple of years ago. Black Butler was one of the ones I did. So, in your opinion who is the main character?" "Sebastion, he was the only one who the action focused on. It's pretty impressive to be able to fight another demon and that demon's four... helpers, each equipped with actual weapons, while he himself had only silverware." "I guess your right." He smiled slightly.

"Why did you want to know about my opinion of marriage?" He sighed and pushed up his glasses "My father wanted to know." "Oh... and you just ask girls inappropriate questions whenever your father wants to know something?" "That was the first time... but if it comes to that then yes I will. I nodded "Daddy's boy?" "...well I guess that might be the american way of saying it. I actively try to... please my father." "So why would your father be interested in my opinion of that matter?" "I don't know but your truthful opinion?" I sighed and looked around, everyone was preoccupied and no one had noticed our conversation "Can we go somewhere else to talk? Maby in the kitchen?" he nodded and we went into the kitchen and I spoke "Do you really want to know?" "I am curious." I sighed "Tell your father that my opinion of marriage is that the male in the relationship should make the first move. The couple should date with the intention of marriage for a long time before the male askes the female for her hand in marriage. Behind the scenes the male should ask the female's father both before the dating period and prior to asking her for her hand in marriage. Those talks are usually held while the father is cleaning his guns, or at least that is the Southern-American way of doing it." He smiled "You have really though about this." I smiled "Of corse I have. I am a female after all. I think that even the Heartless and Nobodies think about it at least once." "Heartless and Nobodies?" "Kingdom Hearts." "Ah."

The room fell silent for a few minutes before he spoke again "Why don't you want Tamaki to know about your gaming habits?" I remained silent for a minute before speaking "His father is the school's principal, and chances are that he would tell his father about it." Kyoya frowned slightly "You don't seem like the type of person who would care about what others think." I glanced at Captain Obvious "I don't care with most people but... school is different." "How so?" I sighed "School... is where everything stems from, starts at. A person's resume comes from school, that resume stays with the person their whole life. Notes, marks, referrals, achievements, grades and the students overall conduct are all put into resumes and stick with you for life. A teacher's opinion or any school staff's opinion can change things on a resume. In a classroom general classroom behavioral problems are solved the same way as a policeman giving a ticket to either a dressed up businessman or a casually dressed slightly sloppy looking man. The one with the worst general opinion gets the ticket." Kyoya seemed to puzzle over this for a moment before replying, "So, your afraid that the school principal will hear about your hobby and he will think less of you because of it." I nodded, he continued, "You do realize that Tamaki would not tell anyone." I let out a sigh "I don't have any conformation of that." Kyoya smirked, "So Haruhi being a girl doesn't count?" "How long has that been going on for?" "Six mouths, this is a year round school after all." "Well he has kept that one secret... for the most part anyway."

Kyoya nodded "Why don't we go back?." I nodded "Okay, lead the way Sebastain." He smiled and it looked like a real guinuine smile as he lead me back to my bedroom. Once there I saw what looked like Tamaki fan-, do you call it fanboying? or is it still fangirling even though he isn't a girl? oh well- fanboying over Black Butler, to the point where he was planning to have the host club cosplay it. I don't think that he understood the basics of what the show was about. When Kyoya walked in he pushed his glasses up before pinching the bridge of his nose and saying "Tamaki, I don't think that perticular cosplay would be... appropriate." Souh looked like a lost puppy who had just been kicked as he asked "What do you mean mommy?" Kyoya sighed "because, daddy, that show is based around dark magic." Souh was now hiding behind Kyoya "What! Why is our dear Elise watching dark magic shows?" I laughed evilly, no one was watching the show now so I went up to my computer and changed it to 'Bones, The Man in the Tub' an episode in the first season. The Host Club was mesmerized until the tub came up. After that was shown Tamaki and the Hatachinn twins raced to the bathroom to throw up. Kyoya simply moved away. Mori covered Honey's eyes and paused it, while my friends stayed on the other side of the room. They already knew that I loved gore, violence, and dark themes.

After Mori paused the episode I shut my computer down and said, "I'm sorry, I probably should have warned you two. Most people that I am around know not to watch." Mori nodded slightly and Honey hugged me "It's okay Eli-chan." I glanced at Kyoya who seemed to be unaffected. Tamaki then came back with tears in his eyes "Why would you watch that horrible stuff?" I gave him an evil glare "I happen to love that _'horrible stuff'_ thank you very much. At least I didn't put the witch hunting murder episode on, although it isn't nearly as good as the one I did put on... but maybe Buffy or Angel would be more up your alley, or many the Vampire Diaries." at this Tamaki cowered behind Kyoya and tentatively stuttered out "V-v-v-vam-p-p-p-pire?" I nodded "Yep Buffy focuses more on the Vampire Slayer, Angel is a Buffy spin-off that focuses on a vampire with a soul, and the Vampire Diaries focuses on two vampire brothers fighting over the love of one human girl." I smiled sweetly, Tamaki's face was an unearthly-white, at least it was whiter than the typical face of a person located six feet under the topsoil.

I looked at a clock to find that the time was exactly one o'clock. "Bye, I will be taking my leave now, don't break anything while I am gone, please." and without waiting for a reply I left. After walking a couple of blocks I realized that I was being followed. In the spur of the moment I said "If your name is Sebastian or Loke, come out, if you go by the names of Angel, Spike or William, leave now. If you are a female that does not go by the name of Abigale, Dannielle, Jewel or Jordan, leave now. The Host Club should go home, but you can come out Sebastian." and thus he did, Sebastian in the flesh walked up to me. I had stopped walking to address my stalker but did not turn around when, upon hearing his footsteps, I spoke, "Hello Sebastian, why did you follow me?" He stopped beside me and I turned to look at him "Mr. Souh called, he told me to tell you that he cancelled your job." "Why would he do that?" "He said to tell you that he will cover your apartment and food costs." "Why did he _call_ you?" "Tamaki went home sick, so did the twins." "What about Honey and Mori?" "They aren't as easily fazed, however Mr. Souh probably puts a bit more trust in me." "Why do you say that?" "My father is one of his business partners." "Yes, I guess that explains everything then." I had spoken my last line with a british accent, Kyoya developed a slight smile-smirk, "So, she does have a sense of humor." I turned back to my original position of facing forward on the path away from my apartment towards the center of town and started walking forward. Kyoya easily kept up with my pace and walked beside me "Where are you going?" "To town." I continued walking but picked up my pace slightly as he asked "Why?" "Work." "You don't have a job." I picked up my pace to where I was running and I started to exceed his pace limits before shouting "Freedom." over my shoulder as I left him in the dust and started running faster.

* * *

 ***** I am sorry that this took so long, I am a slow writer and am holding multiple writing projects that have taken over more of my writing spotlight. I had also been kind of forgotten to upload this chapter here, in the steed of both here and Wattpad, why I even bother with that site is still unknown. I am sorry to say that I will most likely not be able to write on this story any during the summer and therefore will not be able to update very much. I do realize that this chapter is very short and it would have been longer but after reviewing the material, some of the dialect needs to be changed and edited. I am really sorry but, I hope the rest of your life is filled with blessings. *****


	13. Chapter 13

**_I am sorry to say that this might be my last update for a while, if not forever. While I loved writing this I started three years ago and it has been months since I last had a plot bunny appear for this story and I wrote myself into a hole, again. I wrote a prologue which might explain the premise of what this story was initially written for. I am sorry._**

I soon reached my destination and slowed down to a walk, it was indeed time for work. I made a beeline for the local library and entered the premises. Upon passing through the threshold I put on a true smile and waved in the direction of the librarian. "Hello, Mrs. Harper, can I help you with something today?" she smiled at me and nodded in my direction before stating "That cart over there, those books need to be put up dear, thank you for your continued help." She then waved to a cart to my left which was full of books , which had most likely been recently returned. I nodded silently as I made my way over to the indicated cart. I then started arranging the books alphabetically by author and then by publication date, before guiding the cart around the shelves and putting each book up in it's proper position on the shelves. I finished the work in half of an hour.

Afterwards I went to Miss. Harper and asked if I could read a book and she gave me the answer of, "Of course dear, I have your library card right here. You earned it.", in an accent that almost sounded like the familiar southern one of my home. She gave me a sense of security as I took the library card and resolutely placed the precious item inside my purse. I then slowly walked around observing the sacred titles before purging the shelves and committing each title's knowledge to my memory. I almost completed the reading of three bookshelves before my peace was shattered by the door forcefully opening and shutting. The startling sound caused my breath to release sharply. I turned toward the door and found a blond haired blue eyed tall male, by the name of Souh, whom I was beginning to cement the thought of him being a major nuisance.

After a quick turn of his head, he spotted me to which he responded by hurling himself at me and grabbing me by the waist before spinning rapidly. During this time he seemed to find it necessary to spew out multiple incoherent words, among which I could only pick out the words "lost", "kidnapped", "danger", "dying" and "Elise". The sensory overload took over my logical sense as I rapidly lifted my knee and dropped to the floor. Though I was able to recover and stand quickly, Souh who had also dropped to the floor was still rolling with water forming in the corners of his eyes. He then started to curl his body inward as I turned away from him to get my next literary piece.

I was able to read through half of the book before he removed himself from his position, to a standing one. "Why did you do that?", his mouth, it seemed, had fully recovered, though the remaining bubbles of water spoke differently for the rest of him. I gave a small smile that was meant to be apologetic, "I am truly sorry for that, but you were threatening my safety and attacking me." The water in his eyes seemed to have evaporated rapidly as he answered, "We were worried." "We? I do not see a we, I only see a you, a you that is going to be leaving really soon." this statement seemed to have turned his waterworks back on, "Why would you want me to leave?" Another sharp breath exited through my mouth before I started to remove the library card which I had been previously given. I then left him to his waterfall as I then gathered an armful of books. I quickly checked the books out and exited the library called 'Freedom'.

Once outside I was met with the sight of the Host club going from door to door around town. I quickly started running towards my home. My motion was abruptly cut off by a side tackle of blond hair causing me to fly to the ground into a corner. Upon looking up my brain could only register the fact that I was surrounded. Without another thought I kicked out at the closest breathing object and scrambled away from the moving figures. I only stopped my movement once my back had contact with the wall behind me, and my arms then went into a defensive stance over my head. My legs continued moving back until my knees were tucked tightly to my chest, in a similar position as that taken by American students during a hurricane drill. During these actions my eyes had closed themselves off from the world, and after their completion they tentatively opened once more.

The Host club was starring down at me and Honey-sempi was holding his side. Mori-sempi was glaring daggers, causing me to try to go further back - an impossible action as my back was already pressed against the wall behind me. Even Tamaki's eyes seemed harder than usual and panic started to rise in my stomach as I looked at everyone's hard angry eyes. From left to right they were lined up as Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hikaru and Tamaki. My breath started to speed up and hitch slightly. They simultaneously took one step forward to which my mouth started spewing "Gomen, gomen, please don't kill me." without any command from my brain. Ootori took another step forward and outstretched his right had, to which I quickly started to run through the gap in the human wall left. As I ran by the wall I felt a grip on both of my arms resulting in me trying to kick my attackers before I was handed off to Mori. It only took a second of struggling for my brain to register that the grip was tight enough that it would break my arms to escape from his grasp. I quickly refrained from struggling and instead tensed my body.

I slowly looked at Honey, who had tears in his eyes, and Mori who had his usual static expression. I no longer saw anger in anyone's eyes. I slowly started to relax my muscles as I met Honey's eyes and spoke in a softer voice than usual, "I am sorry for that, you startled me, will you please forgive me?" this caused Honey's feature to light up before he ran up and hugged me with a "'kay Eli-chan." Tamaki was now producing water from his eyes again and muttering intelligibly. The twins held their hands up and asked "Why did you run?" to which I responded "I am sorry but my fight or flight response instinct kicked in." the twins continued simultaneously with a "Why do you need that instinct?" I breathed in and then out before replying "It is a necessary survival instinct." Kyoya then interceded with the question of why it was still necessary in this day and age to which I simply shook my head and started walking away.

Only one pair of footsteps followed me as I exited the town. Taking a blind guess as to their owner I cast the words "Why are you following me Sebastian?" over my shoulder. The resulting silence remained unbroken, with the exemption of the steady rhythm of two sets of unmatched footsteps, until I reached my home. As I moved to open the door I was stopped by and arm on my arm and the words "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" After a breath I turned to face to black haired, gray eyed owned of the arm and words, to whom I answered, "I thought I previously addresses my policy on-" His quick words cut through mine as he spoke, "I asked your Father and he gave his consent." "I am too young." My voice slightly faltered at the unspoken truth which he addressed in his next statement of, "Your Father was the one who set that standard, we both know that forty is too old." "I can't" "Why not?" "Because." "Because what?" "Because I can't." "Why?" "You said tomorrow correct, as in this coming Sunday?" "Yes." "I have church. Tomorrow. On Sunday." "After church then?" "Am I calling you Bassie?" "No." "There is your answer, my name isn't Greil." "I know that your name isn't Greil, what does that have to do with anything?" "It has to do with everything, because I am not going to go on a date with you?" his eyes hardened before the glare on his glass covered them from sight, and his voice hardened as he spoke, "Would you rather go on a date with me willingly, or will I have to dig up a secret dark enough to force you to?"

I was silent as I turned back to the door and opened it. Upon passing over the threshold I let out the question of, "Why me, out of all the girls of the school, you couldn't have just asked one of the gorgeous rich families that would have fell down and worshiped you at the question, you had to torment the one girl who hates this." my voice dropped a few more decibels as I continued, "No, I won't go on a date with you, and I doubt that you could find anything worth while". My forward motion propelled me further inside, past the living room door where my friends were laughing and having fun, towards my bedroom door. Upon knocking Desmond opened the door and let me inside where I simply gathered a bag and retreated to the kitchen. I spent a passage of time mindlessly reading and left my mind to drift off into the safety of fantasy worlds. After my eyes stopped staying open I went into the living room to find my friends all asleep as I silently pulled a bean bag and a blanket into the kitchen. I was soon lulled to sleep upon it by the soft silence.


	14. Prologue, or an Epilogue of sorts

**_This puts the story into perspective, so if you are still interested in holding out for if I start writing this again you might not want to read this. It kind of explains the premise of the story, though it is not necessary to read._**

A black haired man stood looking out of a window in the middle of a room furnished with a desk and a chair as the only furniture in the room. The desk had a computer and organized stacks of papers. The walls were lined with bookcases with various title spanning various subjects. As a younger black haired boy with glasses entered the room the man started speaking "Son, I have a project for you." The boy walked to the desk as the man turned around and continued, "Kyoya. There is going to be a new transfer student at Ouran High school. I want you to get close to her, and get her trust. As you know the Ootori business is planning on expanding into Computer industries, and this girl's abilities are profound." The man turned around to look the boy in the eyes, "This is extremely important as this girl is not of the typical class that our family deals with. She is a Middle class American, and from the records I have looked at she will not be as easily won over as the girls who attend your... club." A smile came onto the man's face, "I am sure that you can win her affections over soon enough though, she is a perfect candidate for marriage." the man placed a folder onto the desk. The boy picked it up and opened it to find it full of documents, and upon flipping through them he found a majority to be lines of programming code. He passed over those in mere seconds and only seemed to linger once he reached a photograph. The picture showed the smiling face of a small human with blue eyes and short brown hair. The only gender indicator was the long-sleeved black dress that she was wearing. The picture had the surrounding two people cropped out, though it seemed that she had been linking arms with a group when the picture was taken. Her face was a light red and she was barefoot on a sandy area with a large body of water behind her. The dress, though made of lose material seemed to be clinging to her body and water droplets were caught mid-air. Another photo showed a younger version of the same brown-haired blue-eyed girl with waist length hair beside a short-brown haired female sitting in front of a fire with metal sticks in there hands, which were thrust into the fire with black and white objects on the ends. Another picture showed the girl with medium length hair staring intently at a book with a small smile. The boy flipped to one of the documents which had her information and scanned through the reports on her history, friends, mysteries, and preferences. His eyes caught on her name: Elise Scarlet Dawn. "She will be arriving in two months, I suggest that you start preparing." The man then picked up a box from under his desk and placed it before the boy, "This should be all that you need." The box contained a Wii, 3DS, Gameboy and various titles for each console. The boy looked from his father to the box and then to the file. The man continued, "Once she is settled in and you two have met, I will meet with her and the engagement date will be decided." He then turned around and finished the conversation with a "You may be excused. Do not let me down Ootori." Kyoya then left with the box and file to face his future with this Elise Dawn.


End file.
